


Hetalia Party

by Cocklesanddestieleverywhere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Yandere!Italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere/pseuds/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany can't seem to remember anything about his history, when Italy finds out about this, he decides to throw him a special birthday party. He invite the all of the nations with the help of America. UsUk, GerIta, Spamano, Franada, AustriaxSwtizy, PolxLiet, mild Yandere!Italy, and other pairings that might be included, but might not. T for England and Romano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Party

**A/N: So the flashback is going to tell what happened the night before which means it's kind of like he's watching the movie of last night in his mind. With that being said it would be a little hard to tell it in just Germany's PoV, so there will be changes of PoV inside of his flashback. Weird and almost impossible, I know, but just read and you'll get it. They might be a little OOC, but bear with me it's the first time I've written in anyone else's PoV besides America, England, and Japan, but last time it was Fanboy!Japan so that was different. Here he won't be that bad, and I'm pretty sure America and England also OOC sometimes. I also apologize in advance for the accents, they're not the best, sorry, I tried my best! :3 Any suggestions on how to fix them, or make them better welcome! Sorry for the tremendously long A/N.**

***That's not a typo. Weird kinda sounds more like wired when said in an Italian accent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the songs that are going to be used in the following chapter. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**T for England and Romano. Sorry, but England wouldn't be England if he didn't curse like a sailor, or should I say privateer. ;) Okey no, sorry, that was cheesy.  
**

* * *

"Mmmhh," moaned Germany as he sat up straight. He looked around him and saw almost every country passed out on the floor, and whatever house he was at completely trashed. Deflating balloons covered the floor that wasn't occupied with beer, vodka bottles, and passed out personifications. Placing a hand on what he expected to be his knee he felt soft hair. Stunned he looked down to discover a sleeping Italy nuzzling against his lower abdomen. After that one incident with The Great Roman Empire, he noticed Italy snuck into his house every night and slept with him, so it wasn't unusual for him to wake up with Italy hugging, and nuzzling against him. What did startle him a little was how the country that everyone thought was cute and a total air-head was mumbling something unusual in his sleep.

"Mmhhh I will rule thee world ahhh brother won't a ever be mean mnnn I don't a even like tomatoes nnn Germany will do my eevery coommand mnn," as if sensing someone was listening to him, his semi-serious expression turned into a light smile. "Pastaaaaaaaa vee~~ mnnnn Germany no, no don't a make me run. AH! Germany a British soldiers, ah!" He started spazzing and flailing his arms uncontrollably until Germany placed a hand on his hair completely forgetting what he had just heard a second before. Gently running his hand through Italy's hair he whispered softly.

"Shhh, shh Italy. Germahny's here. Cahlm down," he was used to having to calm Italy down, for he had repetitive—and really stupid—nightmares. At first he was completely lost on what to do and he would just shove Italy off the bed, until one day The Roman Empire appeared out of nowhere and scolded him for not being good to his grandson. He calmed Italy down and told him he should run his hand through his hair and say something comforting. After the first time Germany calmed him, Italy got used to hugging him in his sleep, and he got used to being hugged by Italy in his sleep. He would never admit it out loud, but he couldn't sleep anymore if he didn't feel Italy's arms around him. Not wanting to wake anyone up, he gently slipped out of his possessive hug and stood to survey his surroundings.

The floor was covered with trash; everywhere he turned there was either balloon strings, red disposable cups, disposable plates, vodka bottle, beer cans, some country's clothes —my guess is France's—and even plastic light-up mouse heads. He stared at the walls which had paint and eggs smeared all over them. There were a lot of machines and video games he did not recognize, he read the names anyways. _Pinbahll mahkine, X-box, Pahc mahn, Street fighter, Mortahl Kombaht? Vhat are zese? Video Gahmes perhahps…I zink I know vhere I am. Zis is probably America's house. Of course, vhat other country besides him vould not mind hahving countries over to trash his house._ He was walking toward the exit when he heard Italy cry his name, and stretch his arms looking for him. He sighed and tried to not to step on the garbage as he made his way back to Italy. The brown haired country's arms were searching for Germany as he grabbed Italy's waist and picked him up. He put Italy's head on his shoulder and carried him as if he was going to cradle a baby. Italy went calm, and he took cautious steps as he exited the room. While he wandered the house the memories of last night played in his head as if watching a movie.

**Flashback**

An overly-happy Italy ran up to Germany holding a pink bouquet of flowers "Hello Geermany!" Germany who was peacefully sitting on the green grass reading a book looked up with his usual angry-looking stare —Who else thinks the book was not family friendly?

" Hallo Itahly, vhat do yew…So, yew got my flovers, ja?" Italy beamed making Germany turn a shade of pink and look away.

"Yes, I didn't a think you'd remember! Vee~~"

"Vell it's ze only zing yew've talked about for ah monz, how could I forget?" Germany still couldn't look at Italy who was smiling a lot more than usual. _I yust gahve him some flovers for his birthdahy. It's not zat importahnt…but he's happy, so I can't really complain._ Completely lost in thought, Germany was oblivious to Italy asking him all kinds of questions. His thoughts caused a tiny smile to creep onto his lips. Italy sat next to him and noticed the smile that was growing with every thought.

"Wow Geermany, you are a smiling! Vee~~ why are you so haappy? Is your birthday coming ap too?"

"Vhat? Oh yew vere talking?" Italy smile faded as he crossed his arms, now pouting.

"Germany that's a so mean!" Germany put his hand behind his head and looked at Italy sheepishly

"I vas zinking of somezing. Anyvay I cahn't ansver yewr question. I cahn't remember anyzing from vhen I vas little, so I don't have a birthdahy." Italy stopped pouting and his smile returned which confused Germany.

"Oh! Wow, that's a so wired*. Well, see you later!" With that he ran off waving goodbye not waiting for his usual goodbye kiss—yes they kiss goodbye, Italy always begs for one, so after a while Germany just stopped thinking it unusual.

Germany was utterly confused; however he had given up long ago in understanding the mind of that Italian, so he just went back to reading his book.

**Italy's PoV**

 _I can't a believe Germany doesn't a have a birthday! Oh well, I'll just have to give him one. Paarty! Paarty! Paarty! Paarty! Hmmm I wonder what a kind of cake Germany likes, wait does he even like cake? I don't a know. I don't a think so. Hmmm… I'm going to need a help witt this. Japan will help me! Now time to get Japan and invite everyone!_ Italy was still running when he started giggling and went to go find Japan, and invite every country he could possibly think of.

As he arrived to his destination he noticed Japan was already at the door, with him a pair of countries he couldn't really make out from a distance. If he had to take a wild guess he'd say one of them was Greece, since there was a fluffy grey cat on his head. The other country wore weird extravagant clothes with a mask. He couldn't really remember the country's name, but he knew it was some kind of food/animal. The closer he got the easier it was to make out their conversation.

"No! Japan's meh best friand!" Demanded Turkey as he took Japans left arm and pulled him away from Greece.

"Dere is no argument here. Japan's my best friend, everyone knows it. Isn't tat true Japan?" Greece held that calm expression he usually had and took Japan's right arm and pulled him away from turkey as if they were playing tug-a-war.

"Ano…eto…prease stop arguing I-"

"Get your hands off him!" Shrieked turkey aggravated and clearly about to beat the calmness off of Greece's face.

"Why would I? As soon as I do you're probably going to try and–" Greece stopped mid-sentence when a smiling brown-haired country came into the scene.

"Hello! Ve~" Italy beamed at everyone clearly not getting the situation and marched straight to Japan after his greeting. "Japan I need your help!"

"What is it this time Itary?" Japan said escaping the iron grip of the other two nations who were glaring daggers at each other. "I hope you do not want to try and convince me to go to a spa with you again. I arready tord you I feer uncomfortabre when–"

"No, not this time, even though I can't a see why it is such a big a deal; it is not like you are not a used to taking baths with a lot of a people, but that's a not why I came. I was a talking to Germany, and he doesn't a remember his birthday! Isn't that so sad! I decided to throw him a surprise birthday party ve~~! But I can't a plan it all alone, so I thought you could a help me!" Japan looked uncomfortable with the idea, simply because he didn't like to get involved in Italy's craziness.

"Werr I'rr see what I can do, but it's really an odd idea. What if Germany does not want a party?" Japan was trying his best to convey his emotions to the other nation, but even though he was desperately trying to show Italy he didn't want to, Italy couldn't tell—more like chose not to.

Italy pouted and stared at Japan with huge puppy-dog eyes—that really worked better on Germany, but his inability to say no was a sign to Italy that he was willing to compromise—when in reality it was just Japan being Japan.

Sighing Japan's shoulders slumped in sign of defeat. "Onry if you wirr not cause too much troubre for everyone erse, okey Itary?"

"Ve~~! Okay Japan!" Italy beamed at Japan who was looking really uncomfortable, and added before running away to invite everyone. "Oh, and you will a be the DJ!" Japan stood there confused and muttered to himself as two countries bickered behind him.

"Western countries are confusing…"

***After a meeting***

The tall, strong blond stood next to a smaller nation with messy blond hair. "C'mon England, Italy wants everyone to go, so you have to come," America said with a tone of finality, as if just because he said it, that automatically made it a fact.

"I already told you America, I don't want to go. I don't think it will really make that much of a difference if one country doesn't show up." England was standing near the doorway ready to walk out, but America kept getting in front of him to try and convince him.

"Oh, don't be such a bitter old man. The little guy just wanted to do something cool for Germany, how can you not go, dude?" England glared at America for not letting him leave, and replied matter-of-factly.

"You do know America, that unlike you, other countries do have important things to do." America laughed loudly gaining the whole room's attention.

"Well that I know, but you don't actually expect me to believe you have plans, you bitter old man, now do you?" England not noticing the attention they were attracting glared with more intensity at America.

"Of course I do, you stupid git."

"Oh yeah? Like what, murdering the taste buds of everyone who comes in contact with you? You know sooner or later you will get sick of eating so much petrified couch stuffing." England finally noticed that everyone was staring at them which only served to enrage him more.

"You know what America; I'd rather eat my fine, delicious delicacies, than your fat, greasy, unhealthy, idiotic death-in-a-bun! See, it's all of those hamburgers that will cause the huge fat person you will become in ten years, you soon-to-be diabetic pig!"

America clenched his fist at the mention of his weight, but didn't let anyone notice it had affected him. "I won't be fat! I'm the hero, and if I say I won't then I won't. Also as a hero I work out all the freaking time, of course something you wouldn't know about because you spend all your time in front of your mirror trying to dye all those gray hairs blonde again! Ya'know what? Forget you, I was just trying to make your life less boring, so go burn a pot or something, I'm done." America walked out of the conference room angered at what an idiot England was. _Seriously, dude what the heck. I can't freaking stand that stupid …well fudge a duck. I had forgotten that Italy especially asked me to make sure the_ _ **every single**_ _country came. Hmmph why would they want_ _ **him**_ _there? Aghh, well I have to be a hero and do the right thing. England will probably be pretty pissed right now, so I'll just ask him again later. Bleh. I'll just go and invite everyone else right now; I think he told me he already convinced Japan._ America's mood brightened up considerably as he walked through the hallways inviting other nations.

**Germany's house**

Italy ran up to Germany's house, his trademark curl bobbing up and down, making sure not to bump into him on his way there. _He should a be looking for me since I skipped training to come here_ —not that he ever actually trained that much. He entered the house and heard the piano playing. He went to where the piano was to find Austria playing beautifully. After listening for a little bit to Austria he got closer and spoke to him.

"Ve~~ Mr. Austria, you always play so pritty!"

"Zank you Italy, and vhy are you here? Isn't Germany supposed to be training wiz you right now?"

"Ve, but I had to ask you a something. You know Germany doesn't a remember his birthday, so why not throw him a party! You have to come too, so I came to invite a you!" Austria stared at Italy and frowned a little—more so than usual.

"Vell I don't vant to go Italy; parties are alvays so loud and never have any good music."

"Ve~~ Well Japan is in charge of the music, so if you come I promise we will play good music." Austria raised an eyebrow; there was no way he was going to convince Italy that he didn't want to go. Especially since Italy was doing this all for Germany. He reluctantly accepted, after all Italy barely did anything but sing, sleep, flirt, and eat, so it was nice that he was doing all of this for Germany.

"Fine, but only if you really put good music on, vhen is it?"

"Ve~~ Yay! It is in 3 days! Oh, and America said it could be in his house, so in three days at America's house~!"

"Alright, alright, now go before Germany finds you here, and starts questioning you."

"Ve~ Okay!" Italy bounced up and down excited and happy; he rushed out the door and skipped back to his favorite hiding spot for when he didn't feel like training.

*** England's house***

England had just about had it with that stupid yank. He was always so condescending and stupid, it was always his fault they could never have a civil conversation. Calling him old was one thing, but no one insults his cooking. No one. England sat angry at his most comfortable chair sipping tea and enjoying the newspaper when a loud knock interrupted him. He stood angrily and checked the window before opening the door. _Ughh, what does this bloody fatass want?_ He opened the dark-brown door, and frowned when America beamed at him.

"Can I help you?" America smiled sheepishly and entered much to England's annoyance.

"Well you see, I got a little carried away today at the meeting. I'm not going to apologize because you aren't so innocent either, but I figured I'd try to ya'know at least have a civil conversation with you for once." _Can he read minds? Well I'm sure this phenomenon will probably never be seen again, so I should enjoy it._

"Yes, I guess we both did get a little carried away, I just honestly don't like to go to parties." He motioned for America to sit, and he stood next to the seat where he was. "Do you want any coffee or anything?"

"Nah, thanks, but I already had some like less than five minutes ago, maybe in a little bit. Anyways you have to come, Italy wanted everyone there, and it'll be fun!" America beamed, he loved being the hero, and this was a task he had to accomplish, no matter how stubborn the Brit was.

"I can't America, I just don't want to. I'm one country I'm pretty sure almost everyone else will go so I don't see what the big deal is. I,—" he was interrupted by a laughing voice .

"Ohonhonhonhon, you silly Anglaterre, v'y don't you just tell Amerique over 'ere ze truz?" England startled by the voice jerked his head up to see France standing near America with his signature purple outfit.

"How the bloody hell do you always get into my house? You stupid frog get out right now!" He stood and was marching toward France when America's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Yo, what is he talking about England? What truth?" England's face went visibly pale. _I will murder the bloody frog one of these days._

"What do you mean America? You know he's completely out of it, I don't know why you even pay attention to him" France turned to England and acted as if these words had hurt him.

"Oh! You're so mean Anglettere," he smirked and turned to America seeing the rage in England's eyes as he spoke. "Not just 'ating moi, but also lying to poor, poor Amerique. You see America ze only reason England doesn't vant to go is because 'e ca—" England threw a near object close to France's face, missing on purpose as though it was a warning shot.

"Get. Out." He growled dangerously. "Or next time, I won't miss." France shook and exited the room as fast as he could. England clearly more composed than he was before turned to America who was baffled and curious.

"Yo, why'd you do that? I mean I hate that frog too, but don't you think you overreacted?" England stared at America as if he hadn't just thrown something at France.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou—"

"ENGLAND CAN'T DANCE!" England turned to the door which shut loudly and glared furious. _No, I won't kill him. That'd be way too merciful. I'll kidnap him first and then let Germany have some fun with him. Oh he will die a slow and painful death, just wait._

"BWAHAHAHAH!" He returned his attention to America who was laughing his head off. "You can't dance? Hahahaha! You're too much England!"

"Stop it, you wanker. I can too dance." Indeed he could, but mostly waltz, real gentlemen _had_ to know how to waltz. But the problem wasn't that, the problem was that he was more than sure there wouldn't be much waltzing, and he didn't feel like making a fool out of himself like America was so accustomed to.

"Oh yeah?" America retorted. "Well then prove it. Go to the party, and prove it." England glared at America's smug smile; he knew the American was sure he had achieved what he wanted. He was wrong however, two can play that game.

"Well I don't have to prove anything to you, and if in any case I did go, you'd have to wear a tux," he smirked knowing how much the American hated wearing a tux.

"Dude, that makes no sense! I don't want to wear a tux, it's a party!"

"I don't want to go to the party, but if I were to go, you'd have to wear a tux. That's the only way I'm going." America smiled playfully.

"Oh, I get it now; you want to see me in a tux. You think I look hot in one don't you." England frowned trying to block that comment out of his mind.

"Like hell you bloody idiot, but you always go on and on about how you're not fat, yet you always wear that fluffy aviator's jacket of yours. Is it that you're actually trying to hide some extra "muscle?" If that's not the case, and you do wear a tux to the party I will never call you fat again." America looked as if contemplating it for a while and finally gave in.

"I wear a tux, and you have to dance or sing a song," he stretched his hand and England shook it.

"Deal." _Not necessarily what I had planned, but this might be interesting._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry, yet again, for the accents they're not the best. Reviews are welcome!**

**Author's Note:**

> Work in-progress


End file.
